


Sleeping Beauty

by sluttytony



Series: while you were sleeping [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony
Summary: Steve will stop at nothing to have Tony whether Tony's awake for it or not.





	Sleeping Beauty

Steve Rogers had been lusting after his roommate Tony Stark for 6 months but Tony didn't seem to catch on to any hints that Steve dropped that he wanted the fuck Tony through the mattress and Steve has had enough today was the day he was finally gonna go through his plan.

Tony was bent over his desk furious scribbling something that Steve couldn't comprehend in his notebook, knowing that there's nothing more that Tony liked than hot chocolate, Steve prepared someone and carefully poured the vial he had bought from his friend Wanda which was sure to keep Tony out of it for at least three hours giving Steve plenty of time to go a few rounds.

When Steve brought the mug to Tony he looked up and smiled brightly, drinking it in one go. Steve just watched on, smirking, waiting for the drug to kick in. 

"Steve?" Tony murmured, yawning, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm very tired" Tony continued eyes already drooping. Steve grinned bright and predator, this is exactly what he wanted.

"Oh yeah, doll, you definitely need sleep, come on I'll help you to bed." Tony just nodded, out of it. Steve gathered him in his arms and laid him down in his bed. Making sure that Tony is unconscious, Steve made quick work of clothes, palming his now free cock to the sight of Tony laying in his bed, pliant and ready to be fucked within an inch of his life. "You have no idea how much I've dreamt of this scene, you ready for my cock, in my bed, at my mercy, just my little cum slut." Steve said out loud.

Removing Tony's sweatpants, Steve's cock twitched at the sight of Tony's ass, which was a star of quite a few fantasies. Not wanting to delay, Steve began to massage his plump ass cheeks he spread them apart to reveal the tight little hole he was soon going to be buried in.

Steve slicked up his fingers and inserted one finger into Tony's ass, groaning at how virgin tight he was. And wasn't that hot? Tony not even knowing that Steve is the one who took his virginity while he laid there unconscious, made to just take cock.

Steve inserted another finger, scissoring them, he heard a quiet whimper and immediately stilled but Tony didn't wake. He chuckled when he realised that he had just found Tony's special spot and continued to thrust there with renewed vigor which was accompanied by Tony's whimpers and moans. Not long after that Tony's erection matched Steve's own.

Deeming him prepped enough, Steve slicked up his cock and shoved it into Tony's ass in a fluid motion, moaning at the tightness, "Damn Tony you're so tight, you were made to take cock weren't you, made to be fucked by everyone like the slut you are, but you're mine you understand? Mine to fuck and mine to ruin." Steve growled as he started pounding into Tony in tandem. Pounding in and out at lightning speed, he continued to call Tony the filthiest names as Tony's cock spurted pre-cum. Feeling himself getting close, he gripped Tony's hip with one hand and brought the other to Tony's hair, pulling it and making Tony arch his back. That's when Tony came too painting the sheets white and tightening his ass even more which was the last straw for Steve who spilled himself in Tony's ass and pulled out with a groan.

Taking out his phone, he clicked pictures of Tony from every angle, needing something to get him through the days till he could drug and fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slutty-tony) and send in prompts or whatever you want!


End file.
